


You Are A Great Friend, Danny:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny helps Steve get home to Noelani, What happens when she sees the two men?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756327
Kudos: 1





	You Are A Great Friend, Danny:

*Summary: Danny helps Steve get home to Noelani, What happens when she sees the two men?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was exhausting day, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett were coming out of **_Tripler Medical Center_**. After Steve got his head wound treated from the back of his head. The Blond couldn’t help, but worry about his best friend, & asked this, as they were making their way to his house.

“Are you doing okay, Babe ?”, Steve said honestly, “I am doing a little bit better, Danno”, The **_Five-O Commander_** cleared his throat, “I just want to relax, & see Noelani”. Danny nodded, & understood, He will do everything to make sure that Steve will make it through the current crisis just fine. Plus, He will make sure the hunky brunette gets uninterrupted time with his lady, & keep the ohana in line.

Dr. Noelani Cunha was already at home waiting anxiously for the two men, As soon as they stepped inside, she hugged them both. “God, I am so glad that you are okay”, After she kisses Steve, & lets them both go. “Yeah, It was a tough one”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a sigh. He indicated to Steve, “I made sure that he got treated for that head wound”, Noelani thanked him profusely.

“Danny, You are more than welcome to stay over, Since it’s too late to drive home”, The Dark-Haired Man offered with a tired sigh. “Thanks, Super Seal”, He told the former seal, & went first to take a shower. Noelani waited til he was out of earshot, & asked, “Be honest with me, Danny, Is he okay ?”, The Shorter Man answered honestly, & without hesitation.

“I think that he is going through something that he doesn’t want to worry about, We just need to keep an eye on him, That’s all”, The Blond told her. Steve came down, & played with Eddie, while Danny takes his shower. Then, Danny comes down, & they all have dinner together. Steve said this to his partner, & best friend, as they were eating the wonderful meal that the shorter, & portly woman cooked for them.

“Thank you for backing me up, You are a great friend, Danny”, He said with a smile. Noelani said with a bigger smile, “I second that”, Danny blushed at the praise. “You are welcome, There isn’t anything that I would do for you guys”, Steve & Noelani both said in unison, “Us too”. The Couple & their friend settled in for the night, before they headed off for bed.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
